Marlee
by Agatka
Summary: Marlee Sparrow, a barmaid stuck on an island in the Carribean, receives a visit from Norrington, in search for Captain Jack...please r&r:)and CRITICISE ALL YOU WANT, it can only help me get better...
1. Chapter 1

It was a busy, noisy, yet unbelievably, it was also a reasonably well behaved bar. Surprisingly, only a couple of drunken men absurdly aiming punches could be seen amongst the thick hazy smoke. As can be expected, a man fell off his grubby stool in one corner, and slipped heedlessly to the hard wooden floor. By another table a lone woman sat and slowly sipped her mug of ale. Her long, black hair, the ends occasionally dipping into her mug, dragged along the long, grimy tabletop. Instantly her shallow ashen face lit up with tipsy surprise as a drunken man suddenly slammed onto the bare tabletop in front of her. Dragging his half empty bottle of rum with him, he turned his body around to his side, and smashed the glass bottle onto the floor, spraying drink all over the unfazed people around him,. Bursting into joyful giggles, the lone woman threw her head back in hilarious laughter, spilling her ale all over the already filthy floor. Amongst all this noise and commotion which could be keenly observed despite the lousy dim lighting, the one spot which could be seen free of all excessive nonsense, happened to be the barmaids post behind the bar.

From the back no one knew what to think of her. Her brown hair cascaded down her back in a fall of soft, golden brown curls. The black trim on her green dress stood out like fire, amongst the smoky mist which filled the tavern. As she slowly turned around to place her freshly cleaned glass onto the counter, a small smile escaped her lips as she scanned tonight's rather disciplined events at the tavern. After a quick glance, she turned back to her next dirty glass waiting to be cleaned.

"Marlee? Marlee? Is that you?" ,exclaimed a loud familiar voice from the counter.

"Aye? And who woul-", replied the Barmaid, as she slowly spun around, and let out an unmistakable gasp. "SALLY?"

"Yes! Marlee it's me!" continued the woman with the loud voice, "and fancy that! Your still working here!"

"Aye, as fortune would have it, it would seem." ,sighed Marlee, shaking her head. "I should've got of here when you did."

As her curling hair settled around her face, the far away look in her eyes diminished, and with a regretful smile, she put down her glass. Sally being a woman of empathy, put her pale hand remorsefully on Marlee's and said –

"Ah, well, you'll get out someday…"

"I know…"

As if stepping out of a trance, Marlee grinned, and picked up her half clean glass. The cheekiness that she managed to achieve with such a small smile, never ceased to amaze Sally, and she couldn't help but smile back. Cleaning her glass as before, Marlee seemed her usual self again.

"So hows your _new_ life been? Better I hope.", continued Marlee. Sally immediately smiled, and in reply shyly answered:

"Ah, well…"she began, as a rosy blush appeared on her pale cheeks. "I'm married now…."

"REALLY! Who's the lucky fellow?"

"Michael…his names Michael….But how about you?" said Sally, playfully scanning the bar, "Have you found someone yet?"

Marlee, finally finished wiping her last glass, picked up the tray, and with a laugh replied:

"NO, I'm still waiting for my Prince Charming to come and whisk me off this blasted island."

The moment Marlee's tray was back in its place behind the bar, the loud slam of wood on wood rang out into the room. Both Marlee's and Sally's tuned reflexes automatically turned them to the door. To their slight surprise, a group of young men dressed in Navy uniforms entered the crowded room. A deep silence fell across the tavern, as the undeniable presence of authority sunk in and moved ever deeper towards the far side of the room. The men moved slowly, as if on guard, towards the far side of the bar. A moment after their abrupt arrival, they were forgotten, and the drunkenness and wild behaviour and noise was back to its previous level. Marlee and Sally turned back to their conversation.

Before either of them could get a word in, the Barman, with the highest speed and efficiency which can be expected from an older man, found himself right next to Marlee and nudged her with his bony elbow.

"Marlee, those men…"he said, nodding in their direction, "They want to speak to you. It's Commodore Norrington"

Too intrigued in the matter to ask the poor Barman any further questions, Marlee simply asked-

"Where?"

"Just over on the other end of the bar" said the Barman lazily, as Marlee left him with a flick of her long hair landing in his face. The Barman sighed like one who has had enough and just wants to sleep. Leaning on the bar, he cast a wandering eye on Sally, before turning in the direction of Commodore Norrington.

Through the smoke in the bar, Commodore Norrington saw the figure of a tanned, young woman with a cheerful smile approaching him and his surrounding men.

"Ah, Gentlemen! How can I be of service?" the young woman asked.

Without further ado, the Commodore got straight to the point.

"I have heard you know the whereabouts of a certain Captain Jack Sparrow. Is this true?"

Slightly taken aback by this remark, Marlee didn't allow herself to be startled by the odd comment. Rather, it only flared up her natural curiosity as to why, anybody would be looking for Jack.

"Aye, I would know the whereabouts of a _certain_ Jack Sparrow." She answered thoughtfully, " But what would such a fine group of gentlemen-such as yourselves….be wanting with a man like Jack?"

Without any emotion in his voice, only tired formality, the Commodore replied:

"He has something of ours…

Marlee looked at the Commodore inquisitively.

"I see…."

"What can you tell us about him?" continued Norrington.

With the unfazed quality one could only acquire being a barmaid, Marlee subtly answered the question.

"Well…I could tell you many things about Jack. He's a fool, a King of fools if there ever was such one that walked this earth …But he's also a very clever man, who knows what he wants, _and_ how to get it- for that matter."

After a slight pause, she elaborated- "I'd not waste my time Commodore".

"As charming as your company is Miss Sparrow, I insist we cut to the chase. Where can we find him?" continued the unrelenting Commodore.

"As charming as _your_ company is Commodore, I'm afraid our little discussion will soon come to an end", said Marlee, unfazed.

"And why is that?"

"Because as far as I can see, If I tell you, _I_ won't get anything out of it, and _you_, being a man of means, I hardly think that's fair " ,answered Marlee in calm defiance, and looked hard at the adamant Commodore.

The look on his face gave way to the fact that he was a man of determination. In a tired yet stern voice, the Commodore replied:

"Miss Sparrow, I did not come here to bargain"

With a warm smile on her face, Marlee was far from crest fallen.

"Ah, well in that case, Goodnight to you all gentlemen!" she replied with a swift all-knowing smile.

With composed hesitation, the Commodore grimaced and looked down at the bench top as Marlee turned to return to her post behind the over packed bar.

"What is it that you want Miss Sparrow?"

Marlee spun around and placed her hands firmly on the rough table.

"Get me off this island. Take me with you", she quickly answered, as her soft curls settled back into position around her face.

"I hardly think a lady like yourself, would find much satisfaction in a long sea voyage"

"Being the man that you _are_, Commodore, I hardly think you can judge what a lady would find much satisfaction in. Besides, is it such a harsh request? After all, I haven't seen my brother in years! It would be nice to find him again…", Marlee trailed off. As she finished, she looked down to the seated Commodore, to find him looking down and tapping his fingers on the timber bench top. He sighed, and looked up to see a prim, smiling Marlee. With genuine cheer, she said to Norrington:

"And please Commodore, call me Marlee."


	2. Chapter 2

The cool breeze blew past her as she breathed in the crisp, sea air. It was still dark, yet the faint glow of dawn could just be seen over the horizon. Marlee couldn't help but smile as she continued her walk towards the deserted dock. Her shoes thudded against the hard ground as she wound her way around the dark streets towards the ocean. The further away she was from that wretched tavern the more confident she became. No more nights wishing she hadn't trusted Jack to wait. That was all going to change, and she was sure she would make her older brother pay for what he did.

The walk from the bar was long, but definitely well worth it. The sight meeting her by the shore was indeed a vision to behold. The Interceptor was magnificent. The wood practically shone in the pale, emerging sunlight. The flowing, white sails ballooned out and embraced the morning air, never had she seen anything so massive yet so beautiful at the same time. Marlee's breath stopped in her chest as she beheld the awesome sight. It was the perfect image of majesty. Still staring, Marlee slowly put her canvas bag down and placed her hands on her hips. Not only was it enormous, yet the vast amount of cannons protruding from their open windows, left her wondering why any passing pirate would even want to _try_, to attack this ship. She couldn't believe she was going to be sailing on that thing.

Her train of thought was suddenly cut short as the pain of something hard ramming into her upper back made her twist around, to face a giant piece of wood. Two older men stood behind her lugging a giant timber beam across the dock.

"Pardon me ma'am" said the sailor's rough voice, "Are you alright miss? We meant no harm, you was in the way that's all."

Marlee just grinned and waved it off unfazed. As the sailors carrying the wooden beam continued on, she turned around to see a busy dock full of men carrying huge crates and barrels towards the Interceptor.

Half of the sun could already be seen across the ocean, casting its sleepy light across the Caribbean. Marlee, as if just woken up, grabbed her canvas bag and ran energetically towards the massive ship.

She hitched up her green skirt as she got nearer and managed to effortlessly climb over a barricade of wooden crates. She finally reached the ramp and grabbing the rail, swung herself around and practically skipped towards the deck.Her wild imagination however, didn't stop there. It spanned out to the never-ending ocean and she saw herself, liberated and doing what she had always wanted to do. She felt free and was now certain Jack would wish he hadn't left her on that _blasted_ island. Her daydream unfortunately, was short lived, cut short by a familiar voice.

"Good Morning Miss Sparrow "said the voice from behind her. Marlee spun around to find a very composed Commodore dressed in clean uniform facing her. Commodore Norrington's hands were behind his back and he didn't look any different from the first time she had met him, only the night before.

"Pardon me Miss Sparrow," he continued "but standing in the middle of the Ships only boarding area whilst the ship is being loaded, is not the wisest of decisions."

Slightly intimidated, but not enough to dampen her spirits, Marlee looked behind her to see an entire line of people waiting to board the Interceptor.

"Well, that's all well and good Commodore, but you're late", answered Marlee ironically, picking up her bag and moving aside. She let herself be led to the helm by the Commodore, and watched in awe as the activity onboard the ship progressed around them. The cabin boys were busy, crew were running orders, the deck was being scrubbed and the sails were being dropped. No one was without a purpose and she noticed, no one else was a woman.

Contrary to the Commodores beliefs, ten days sea voyage is something Marlee handled with considerable ease. As opposed to the boredom Commodore Norrington expected to see from the young woman, Marlee seemed nothing but overwhelmed and content. She would spend hours just standing on the edge, hanging onto the ropes and smiling out to the blue Caribbean waters.

As sunset came on the tenth day, Marlee was more giddy than ever. By nightfall the ship was to be in view of their destination, which not only caused restlessness within her, but also relief among the crew. Marlee sat by the stern, and watched the red sunset with in-suppressible delight. The crew, done with the days work, sat around lazily on the deck, with their eyes closed, waiting for the night to take away the day's insufferable heat.

The sailor nearest to Marlee however, stared determinedly into the sky. His arms were propped up on his bent knees and his blonde head rested against the solid wood of the ships railing. As he raised his arm and wiped the sweat from his brow, his dirty sleeve fell back to reveal a dark tattoo on his wrist. His hazel eyes were slowly scanning the ocean before they came to a stop, and rested on the figure of Marlee. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but then thought better of it and looked away. He then turned his warm eyes again to Marlee's turned head and after a moment's hesitation said:

"The Commodore says we're goin' to a small island on the outskirts of the Caribbean. If you don't mind me askin' Miss, is there any chance you'll tell us its name?"

Without any hesitation, Marlee turned her tanned smiling face towards the sailor, and with a cheeky smile looked right into his hazel eyes.

"Tortuga" she replied.

The ship slept peacefully as the cool night breeze lapped the deep water gently against the hull of the Interceptor. The glowing moon was full, and lit up Tortuga to the entire Caribbean sky.

Marlee however was far from asleep. As the crew drew straws for the night- watch, Marlee sat in her cabin and picked out her clothes. Whilst the crew were dozing off, she sat in her cabin and planned meticulously. She listened to every noise the ship made, in case it led to any instance of her plan being spoiled. Marlee waited the long hours away patiently and waited for the knock to ring out from her door.

As she brushed her long hair, she thought about whether she had made the right decision. So far the sailor was definitely not a pirate and therefore seemed reliable. Marlee after all, had learnt the hard way, that lack of pirate tendencies was always a good place to start when searching for reliable men.

Finally the knock came, and the soft thud of the wood reverberated throughout the corridor. She sprung up from her bed and jumped towards the door. Carefully, she softly unlatched the door and slowly swung it open. There standing urgently in the darkness was Benjamin. Even at this time of night the colour in his hazel eyes was visible. He out a finger to his lips and gestured for Marlee to move quietly to his left. With her shoes in her hands, she tiptoed up the wooden stairs towards deck, as Benjamin slowly closed her door behind her.

Once on deck she ran toward the lifeboat and threw her shoes in. Only when she saw his blonde head emerge from below deck did she jump in and pick up an oar. With quick efficiency Ben got in, untied the ropes and began lowering the small boat into the dark water.

As insanely simple as Marlee's plan was, there he had a niggling feeling that it was impossible. Having a wife of his own, he had a finely tuned appreciation for women's seemingly crazy ideas. There was strictly no real reason for it not to work. Only in the extremely unlikely event that the sailor keeping watch for the latter half of the night expressed a sudden desire to get up early, they could be in trouble. But if all went to plan they would be back and safe before anyone even noticed they were gone.

Out in the open, Marlee realised the air was much colder here than she had expected. She controlled her shivering with the calming thought of Tortuga lingering in her mind. She then turned all her attention to her silent companion.

"You say you've been a sailor for all these years, and you've never been here before?"

"No, Miss Sparrow" replied Ben calmly.

"Well then I better tell you. It is widely regarded, indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga" said Marlee, "Unfortunately for you, we're not here to enjoy ourselves, so we find him….find him and leave. Savvy?"

Ben nodded as he rowed, and the realization slowly sunk in, that this night was not going to be as ordinary as he first expected.

With that out of her mind, Marlee's heart leapt at the thought of the look on Jacks face when he saw her. She smiled to herself and looked to shore to see the bright lights of Tortuga coming ever closer and closer.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rum" was the only thing on Jack Sparrow's manipulative mind as he swaggered into his favourite tavern. Tortuga had an air for keeping troubles out of your mind and bad feelings at bay, and Jack had no doubt that this was partly due to the wonderful effects of Tortuga's rum. Jack however, was not one to question this.  
He began to manoeuvre his way around the group in the bar. The lights were bright and he soon had no trouble at all seeing the craggy man in front of him intend an and turned the opposite way. Suddenly he felt a firm grip on his shoulder. Stopping in his tracks he rolled his eyes. Not _that_ easy.

"Aye, sir" he said as he rolled his head around to face the man. "I just overheard that woman over there", he continued, pointing to the first attractive blonde he could find," was just searching for a befitting man…just like yourself".

With a suggestive wave of his hand and a nudge in the right direction, Jack watched as the man grunted, attempted a satisfied smile, and left, taking his stench with him. Pleased with himself, Jack slipped away.

Marlee ran ahead of Benjamin as they made their way, across the sandy, moonlit shoreline of Tortuga. As they turned round a bend on the islands beach, the many wooden buildings of Tortuga, all bunched together, came into view. In a sudden movement Ben slowed to a halt and stared. He flung out his arms and then brought them together in a loud clap. The brilliantly lighted island was in full swing. A cloud of smoke streamed out from the islands midst, while the untroubled inhabitants of Tortuga rampaged and yielded to the reigning chaos. Tortuga looked fun.

A few metres in front of him, Marlee had stopped and was looking back at him.

"You'll get used to it lad, come on" she told himEMarlee ran ahead of Benjamin as they made their way, across the sandy, moonlit shoreline of Tortuga. As they turned round a bend on the islands beach, the many wooden buildings of Tortuga, all bunched together, came into view. In a sudden movement Ben slowed to a halt and stared. He flung out his arms and then brought them together in a loud clap. The brilliantly lighted island was in full swing. A cloud of smoke streamed out from the islands midst, while the untroubled inhabitants of Tortuga rampaged and yielded to the reigning chaos. Tortuga looked fun.

A few metres in front of him, Marlee had stopped and was looking back at him.

"You'll get used to it lad, come on" she told him, "Now listen, It'd probably be best if you stayed in one of the taverns closer to the shore, that way, me finding you, will become less complicated. Hmm?. "

Benjamin nodded and was already clambering up the beach towards an inn.

"I'll be back soon!" she called out after this retreating figure, before turning and walking determinedly into the midst of Tortuga.

Benjamin walked cautiously through the bright lighted bar. He walked slowly, holding one arm out to guide himself though the thick groups of cheery people, and the other to hold his freshly filled pint high above his blonde head. He spotted a free seat by the back stairs and immediately headed in that direction. There was only one other man sitting by the small square table, so Ben continued to push his way through without hesitation.

He sat down, carefully placing the tin mug in front of him and stared, wide-eyed, at the foam. He stopped a trickle of rum with his finger and slowly scooped it up, letting nothing go to waste.

The man opposite looked on bemused. His lips were twisted in the slightest of smiles, yet his eyes were shaded by the shadow of his tattered hat. His long dark hair was twisted into thick, dreadlocks which hung around his shoulders. He sat casually leaning back comfortably in his chair. One foot was bent and rested against the seat of the chair next to him, his elbow rested on the tabletop, whilst his other arm hung by his side.

"You're new here aren't you lad?" said the man.

Previously unaware of anyone watching him, Ben was suddenly startled upon hearing the unexpected voice. In reply, he sat silently say for a moment, then started, and then just settled for something in between a shrug and a nod.

"I'm just waiting. She seems determined, but she won't be _that_ quick. Then again," noticed Ben,"I was wrong. Here she is now!"

"Aye, well lets take a look at your bony lass" said the man, slowly lifting his black hat from his eyes and looking in the same direction within the bar as Benjamin. Suddenly, he dropped his feet and blinked, as his dark eyes widened, he leaned his entire body forward, as if to see something more clearly.

"Oh dear lord…" he said under his breath as realisation hit, and swiftly swung his feet around his chair in one quick movement.

Confused, Benjamin watched as Jack, crouching slightly, dipped his hat, held onto the sabre at his side, and began to progress towards the creaky, untrustworthy stairs.

Marlee spotted Benjamin with ease. He was the only one sitting upright, but what was even easier to spot, was the unmistakable hair of the man sitting next to him, and the most un-subtle way in which he was trying to run away. Picking up pace, Marlee rolled her bright eyes, and continued to squeeze through the swarm of people. To Ben, the night was getting more and more puzzling as it wore on. He decided to leave his mug, and simply wait outside.

Unbeknownst to Jack, he had been noticed. As suddenly as he had left the table, with the same suddenness did he see the crimson material of a woman's skirt materialise in front of his eyes. As he gasped and shot upright, he felt a loud slap land right on his left cheek.

"Not sure I deserved that", he said as he turned his face back to see a stern Marlee, obviously furious.

"NO?" she replied, "How about this one then?" she continued as she instinctively lifted her slender arm, preparing it for another blow.

Jack paid no attention to this remark and slapped his arm around her wrist just before it landed on his cheek. Spotting the nearest passing drunk, he turned to him and handed over Marlee's tanned hand into the man's tight grip.

"She's all yours ", he said to the passer-by, and gave Marlee a small wave and a wide smile. Marlee's shocked face turned into something, which he knew was a small cheeky smile, yet barely visible.

"What makes you think, that this will get rid of me?" she said sceptically.

The last thing Jack saw was Marlee cock an eyebrow, and he ran off, up the rough, wooden stairs.

It didn't take Marlee long to get rid of the disillusioned drunk, and within a second she was running up the stairs after Jack. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Marlee turned her head to look down the hall and saw the heel of Jack's foot disappear through the open doorway of the farthest room. Hitching up her dark skirt she ran towards it, slowing down only to notice a wooden chair standing just outside the door. Picking it up in one fluid movement, she turned into the doorway and threw it with all her might towards the far end of the room. The chairs flight across the nearly empty room was interrupted as it smashed across the figure of Jack, who was halfway out the window. Marlee saw how her brother lost his grip and caught onto the window sill on his way down. Marlee ran up to the window and looked down.

Jack was still swinging, holding on with both hands, and watching his precious hat fall to the ground, revealing the ever present crimson bandana on his head. She leaned out of the window and placed both hands across the wooden frame of the window, and looked down at Jack.

As Jack returned her eye contact, He gave her the cockiest smile he could muster.

"Well, this is a nice little reunion", he said mockingly. "You need to find yourself a man, Marlee. You've obviously got nothing better to do with your time than follo-"

"YOU DESERTED ME!" she yelled.

"NO… not _deserted_….left…but with every intention of coming back." Jack replied assuringly.

"BUT YOU DIDN'T! ", she retorted, "You owe me Jack, so this time you're doing things my way"

"How did you get here?" he asked still, hanging out the window

"That's not important"

"NOT IMPORTANT? You come here, out of the blue, start HARRASSING me during a peaceful evening, and you think that _how you got _here, isn't a VITAL PART OF THE STORY!"

Marlee pinched him. Hard.

"Come up and I'll tell you" said Marlee simply, tapping her fingernails against the weathered wood. Jack just stared.

"What do you want me to do?" said Jack,

"I just want you to meet with a certain fellow"

"Who?"

"…Norrington"

"WHAT!"

"No…JACK….." she said, but too late, Jack had let go of the ledge, and holding onto a beam on his right, he slid effortlessly down to the ground.

He dusted himself off, and with one hand slammed his hat victoriously on his head, he ran off down the busy street, with no one paying him the slightest bit of attention. Spotting Ben standing around in the middle of the street, she saw Jack heading right in his direction.

"BENJAMIN! Stop him!" cried Marlee, as she pointed to the escaping figure of Jack. Still somewhat confused about the entire fiasco, yet without further ado, Benjamin picked up the nearest object, which happened to be a giant sack of hay, and swung it around just as Jack turned his way. With the sack landing somewhere in between his eyes, Jack was knocked off his feet, and smacked down to the ground in a matter of seconds. He groaned as his back hit the ground, and a moment later flung his hands up to lay them up above his head, as if in surrender and waited expectantly.

Marlee was already running out of the bar, and running up to the men. As he approached a resigned Jack, she sat on his stomach, with her feet firmly placed by Jacks right side. Paying no attention from the groan which escaped from his lips, she sat there for a moment catching her breath and said nothing. She scooped her hair up from its previous place on her back and let it fall on one side of her head. She then looked down on her amused, yet slightly annoyed brother and smiled triumphantly. She laughed softly, and lightly smacked his cheek.

"Do we have deal then?"


End file.
